


the things he loved about you

by kat_chan02



Series: haikyuu! one shot collection [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Beta, akaashi with glasses kills me EVERYTIME!!, im sorry but uwu, not just u bokuto, tiny one shot cuz i love akaashi just as much as bokuto, we all love akaashi, we love the lil drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_chan02/pseuds/kat_chan02
Summary: welcome to my lil drabbles part 2
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: haikyuu! one shot collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814056
Kudos: 19





	the things he loved about you

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my lil drabbles part 2

"So." 

"So?" 

"You're not actually gonna do this, right?" 

"Sure am." 

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?"

"Bro, you tell me all the time." 

"This is like, more stupid than I've ever seen you stupid." 

"That doesn't make sense." 

"GOD! Look, I'm not gonna pick up your pieces when you get rejected."

"But I'm not gonna get rejected cuz I'm totally beautifully hot."

"Okay, you fucker. Go do your thing so I can go home."

\--

Kuroo was right. This was the stupidest thing Bokuto had probably ever done. 

And Bokuto had done a lot of stupid things. 

This one time he and a few friends had gone to the store and ended up having a shopping cart race (they got kicked out before they could finish the race though).

Oh! And also in high school he had pressed the fire alarm because he wanted to know how firm 'press firmly' meant. 

One time he found it funny to prank the principle and got suspended for a week. 

And he was late to his first ever lecture in college because he had a shitty hangover. He had gotten a very serious talking from Akaashi, who was still in high school mind you, and Akaashi said it was very irresponsible of him to do that. 

Honestly, going on would be pointless because you get the point, hopefully. 

But Bokuto had done a lot of stupid things and asking out Keiji Akaashi is probably the stupidest thing of the lot. 

But Kuroo was doing a useless job of convincing Bokuto not too. 

That's because Kuroo doesn't understand that Bokuto doesn't just like Akaashi- he thinks he loves Akaashi. 

Since there was nobody like him. Bokuto loved his eyes. Aqua blue with a tinge of green. He loved his fashion sense. Anything from turtle necks to those baggy jumpers Bokuto loved seeing him in. Oh, and the skinny jeans, _the skinny jeans_. Nose bleed alert. Bokuto loved the way Akaashi would tag along with Bokuto's and Kuroo's antics and Bokuto loved it when he'd see Akaashi laugh, just a giggle, when he'd find something he did amusing. 

Not going to lie, it was very hard not to fall in love with Akaashi. But it was the small things Bokuto found most loveable that nobody else knew. 

Like how Akaashi would push up his glasses multiple times with his shoulder. Bokuto finally convinced Akaashi to actually wear his glasses. He had been too self conscious to wear them before but Bokuto was fed up of Akaashi walking into things. He had won that argument. how he would constantly go to that onigiri place he loved. Or on all his notes there would be little doodles of different animals. How he'd tuck one of his dark curls behind his ear when he would get nervous. 

Just all of the small things about Akaashi are completely endearing and stunning and how could you not fall in love with him?


End file.
